A Family Made Whole
by Catlover
Summary: Sequel to A Family Made Real. It is a sad fact that in every Father’s life there comes a day when he must realize that his little girl is not a little girl anymore.
1. 5 Years, 3 Months & 21 Days Removed

TITLE: A Family Made Whole

AUTHOR: Catlover  
EMAIL:  
DISTRIBUTION: MattMohinder,  
RATING: M

SUMMARY: Sequel to A Family Made Real. It is a sad fact that in every Father's life there comes a day when he must realize that his little girl is not a little girl anymore.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I'm only using them for my sick purposes and then cleaning them off and placing them back on the shelf.

NOTE: This is a 3M fic. This means Molly plays a prominent role.

Five Years, Three Months And Twenty-One Days Removed

Another school year – only this one is five years, three months and twenty-one days removed from the last time we looked in on our heroes. It's a Monday and the first day of Molly's sophomore year in high school. From the kitchen where an easy-to-carry breakfast has just been set down on the kitchen counter to the bathroom dominated by a frantically primping, sixteen year old girl - The house is aflutter. Walking into the living room, Matt grabbed his black blazer off the sofa. Pulling it on, he paused to fix his collar before answering the loud knock at the front door.

"You look like hell."

"Good morning to you, too, Nathan."

Leaving the door open, Matt walked over to a hall mirror. While he tied the necktie hanging around his neck, Nathan closed the front door. Casually, he walked over to a newly framed family photo hanging on the wall across from the mirror. As he looked at the happy family, he asked, "How was India?"

"Great. Just like always. We got back last Thursday, but I still can't shake this jetlag."

"How's the Mother-in-law doing?"

"Avani is doing fine. I think she really likes having a granddaughter Molly's age. It gives her someone to shop with and buy things for."

Just then, Molly made her entrance. Clad in her school uniform, she walked out of the bathroom and made her way quickly to her bedroom. While one hand ran a comb through her hair, the other hand stuffed her shirt into the bouncy, pleated skirt that hung just above her knee. As she disappeared from sight again, Nathan exclaimed, "God damn! You mean to tell me all that happened in just one summer?"

Snaking out a hand, Matt smacked Nathan squarely on the back of the head. Bringing a hand up to rub the sting of the slap, Nathan yelled, "What the hell?"

"Uncool, man. That's my daughter you're ogling at."

"Excuse me," replied Nathan as he continued to rub the back of his head. Looking back at Molly's room, Nathan shook his head as he continued, "You are in so much trouble, my friend."

"How's that?"

"Come on, Matt. Look at her. Every guy in school is going to want her. I'd say you have about five days before the first pimply faced idiot shows up at your front door."

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

"Who's laughing?" he asked with all seriousness. After Matt didn't reply, he shrugged and continued, "Oh, I need to tell you something – I'm not going to be able to pick Molly up from school today or do the carpool for the rest of the week."

"What?"

"Hold on – before you kill me," said Nathan as he held up his hands and smoothly backed away. "I had a last minute emergency."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Matt squared his stance and waited.

"Okay," said Nathan as he loudly clapped his hands together. "Claire went into labor this morning."

Open-mouthed, Matt's arms fell to his sides. Nathan snatched onto the moment to give a basic run-down. "She called me about an hour ago. The baby's a little premature – 35 weeks along, but that's enough that the doctors won't stop it."

"Oh my God, Nathan. Of course, you have to go."

"I wish my wife was as understanding as you. Let's suffice it to say that Heidi is none too pleased. Anyways. I'm flying out this morning. That's why I can't pick her up this afternoon."

"Tell me something, Nathan," inquired Matt as he moved his hand higher and higher into the air. "Are you going to fly out there or are you going to _fly_ out there?"

"I booked a flight to San Diego on the way over here."

"Good," answered Matt. Walking over to the hall closet, he pulled out a medium-sized gift bag. Extending his hand, he offered it to Nathan. "We got this for the baby while we were in India."

Reverently, Nathan took the bag. Looking past the pastel tissue, he saw the brightly colored outfits. Shaking his head, he whispered, "You guys shouldn't have."

"Hey, how often does my best pal become a grandfather for the first time?"

Again, he shook his head. Meeting Matt's gaze, he said, "Can you believe it? I'm 45 years old. Most of my colleagues are dealing with daycare and t-ball. Not me. I've got two teenagers waiting for me downstairs and a twenty-one year old daughter whose about to make me a grandfather." Snapping his fingers, Nathan continued, "About my two teenagers downstairs – I have a plan."

"Am I going to like this plan?"

"With the extra hours you're pulling due to that prostitute being found dead in Senator Kelly's hotel room - Are you really going to have a choice?"

"I'm listening."

"Look, Simon got his driver's license this summer."

"No. No. No," yelled Matt. "It is not happening. Teenagers are more prone to get into accidents if they're driving with other teenagers."

"Then you come up with a better plan, my friend. I've wracked my brain and I can't come up with anything else. Heidi hates to ride in a car, much less drive one since the accident. Mohinder is in London at that symposium and he won't be back until this weekend. Now, Simon is a good boy. He's responsible and I trust him not to do anything stupid."

Suddenly, there came a knock at the door. Looking back at it, they watched as a head covered in light brown hair poked around the wooden frame. "Dad, there's a cop car that's circled the block a couple times."

Quickly, Matt and Nathan looked at each other. After a moment, Matt looked away as he nodded. Walking over to the kitchen counter, he picked up Molly's breakfast before he called out, "Molly come on. You're going to be late for school."

At the same time, Nathan walked over to his son and said, "Go back to the car, Monty. We'll be down soon."

With a nod, the boy left. His rapid footfalls could be heard as Molly finally came out of her room. Picking up her backpack, she took her breakfast from Matt. Turning to Nathan, she waved as she said, "Hi, Uncle Nathan."

"Hi, Molly," he replied as he followed her out the door. Looking over his shoulder, he watched as Matt locked up the apartment. "Hey, do you think you can help me with that cop downstairs?"

"I'll see what happens when I flash my badge," answered Matt as he caught up to Nathan. Walking side-by-side, they followed several steps behind Molly.

"And if that doesn't work, you could just do that thing you do - Y'know, just like that time at Meadowlands."

Placing a finger to his lips, Matt shushed. "Will you shut up about that?"

"What? You could use your powers to get that scalper to hand over those choice tickets on the fifty yard line, but you can't use them to help me get out of a parking ticket?"

Looking ahead, he watched as Molly exited the building. Placing a hand on Nathan's chest, Matt pushed him back a few steps. "That was a one shot deal, you son of a bitch and you know it. If she heard all that and it gets back to Mohinder, I'm going to kick your ass. You know how he is about the whole 'irresponsible use of powers' thing."

"Boy, he has got you whipped," countered Nathan. Brushing Matt's hand away, Nathan stepped around him and opened the door. "Besides, what does he know about it anyway? Now, come on. I still have to drop these kids off before I go to the airport."

The day passed uneventfully. Simon and Molly found they shared four out of six classes – including the last class of the day. At Prescott Preparatory Academy, the middle school building was located near the street while the high school campus sat higher up on the hill. As a result, Monty was forced to wait at the steps of the school for Molly and Simon to arrive. Once they met up, they walked to the student parking lot. Loading into the car, Simon exuded maturity as he pulled out onto the road.

Riding shotgun, Molly glanced to her left. Casually, she mused that it was often said that Simon had his Mother's looks – narrow face, light colored eyes and poker straight, jet black hair. Looking at him now – with his jaw squared and set, his eyes narrowed in concentration; she couldn't help but see his Uncle Peter. Shuddering at her last memory of Peter, she looked back at the road.

Just a few blocks from Molly's house, Simon's phone rang. Pulling it from his pocket, he handed it to Molly and asked, "Could you answer this for me?"

With a nod, she took the phone. Looking at the screen, she noted the word "Dad" flashing across it as she held it up to her ear and commanded, "Answer call."

"Simon?"

"No, Uncle Nathan. It's me, Molly. Simon is driving so he asked me to answer the phone."

"Good. That's very good. Tell him, I'm proud he's taking this so seriously."

"He says he's proud of you, Simon." Glancing at her left, she caught the blush as it flew across his face.

"Molly, give Monty the phone, please."

"Sure, Uncle Nathan," she replied as she reached into the back seat and handed the phone to Monty.

From the front seat, Molly and Simon waited as they listened to the one sided conservation.

"Hey, Dad. Yeah. I'm not causing any trouble. Honest. What? Really?"

Suddenly, Monty shouted, "Hey Simon, guess what? We're Uncles. Claire had her baby. It's a boy!"

Sliding a hand back, Simon wiggled his fingers upward as Monty held his own hand above Simon's and wiggled his fingers downward. Together, they let out a small howl before pulling their hands back and shouting, "Oh yeah."

"What was that, Dad? She named him what? Well, that's a mouthful. Why'd she do that? Oh. Okay. Yeah, I'll talk to you later, Dad."

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Molly as Monty handed her back the phone. As she handed the phone back to Simon she repeated, "Congratulations."

Shrugging, Simon slid the phone back in his pocket. Turning one last corner, he drove a few more meters before coming to a stop in front of Molly's apartment building. Finally, for the first time since they pulled out of the parking space at the academy, Simon looked at Molly. Letting his eyes slide down her face, he centered on her lips as she said, "Congratulations on becoming an uncle, again. See you tomorrow."

"See you," he whispered as he watched her walk from the car. Trailing her every move, he stayed until she was safely inside her building before driving off. Glancing at the rearview mirror, he couldn't stop looking back until he saw light shine from the apartment's living room windows.


	2. Welcome Home

Welcome Home

The first week of school did not end quickly enough for Simon Petrelli. The pressure of responsibility didn't sit well with him. Everyday, he sat beside Molly as he drove them to school. Every night, he watched her walk up the front stairs to her apartment. Every time, he waited to see the living room light come on before he pulled away.

Always, the same sick feeling in the pit of his stomach plagued him as they parted. Strangely, the same sick feeling pestered him whenever they met. By the time Friday came along, what bothered him the most was the realization that the awkward gal pal he'd once known had transformed into a beautiful young woman. All week long, he tried to ignore it. All week long, he had his brother around as a distraction, but that wasn't the case today.

After the teacher dismissed their final class of the day, he waited for Molly to put away her books. He let his eyes wander over her face, reveling in her peaches and cream complexion. Closely, he examined the rise and fall of her lips – how they shined from under frosted pink lipstick. As he watched her lips curl upwards, he was drawn from his revelry.

"You ready?"

Speechless for a second, he only nodded. Following her out the door, he studied the way her hair bounced. Absently, he noted that it seemed in sync with the bounce in her skirt. Jumping back and forth from one point of interest to the other, he almost missed the question.

"Where's Monty?"

"Soccer practice. One of his teammate's parents will bring him home." He replied. He watched her nod in understanding as she headed for the car. As they approached the car, he flicked the key fob and heard the alarm switch off with a chirp. Getting in the car, they flung their backpacks onto the back seat. Sitting there, he glanced at her legs as he pulled on his seatbelt. With a turn of the key in the ignition, he rubbed the back of his head.

"Would you like to go get a coffee? It's Friday, after all. We don't need to study tonight," asked Molly. She sadly noted his stunned silence. Shifting in her seat, she admitted, "I understand if you don't want to, but I really hate how alone my apartment is and my Dad already told me that he's going to be home extra late tonight."

With a rapid series of blinks, Simon sat silently. As the words seeped into his brain, he finally replied, "Sure. Let's go."

Half an hour later, they sat down across from each other at a local café. They fiddled with their napkins. They sipped from their cups. They did everything in their power to avoid eye contact. After fifteen mostly wordless minutes, Simon asked, "Why does this feel so awkward?"

"You feel it, too?"

"Yeah and it's weird. I've known you for years. We've had classes together since sixth grade."

"I know. We've been in the same carpool the whole time."

"I was your escort for your sweet sixteen party."

"I stay over at your house whenever my Dads are out of town."

"My Mother raves all the time about your sleepovers. She keeps going on about how it's like getting a chance to have the daughter she always wanted."

"Well, I don't know about all that, but you… Petrellis always make me feel very at home."

"Y'know, even my Grandmother is fond of you and she likes no one. I'm not even so sure she likes me half the time."

"Well, I'm indebted to your Grandmother. If she hadn't used her influence with the board, I wouldn't be attending Prescott at all."

Reaching a hand across the table, Simon touched Molly's hand. Immediately, her hand opened, beckoning him. Gently, he slid his fingers across her palm until his hand wrapped around hers. Meeting her eyes, he said, "It doesn't feel so awkward anymore."

"No, it doesn't."

An hour later, Molly opened the front door to her apartment. Tucking her keys back in her pocket, she turned and smiled at Simon. He smiled back before lifting his hand. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Do you have to go? I mean – Do you have somewhere you have to be?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Would you like to stay until my Dad gets home? I really hate to be alone."

With a nod, he followed her into the living room. Locking the door behind them, she asked, "Would you like some water or tea?"

"No. I'm good." Staring around the room, he asked, "Are you sure it's okay for us to be here alone like this?"

"You're not going to leave, are you?" she exclaimed as she brought her hands up to her throat.

"It really gets to you, doesn't it?" He asked as he closed the distance between them. "The being alone, I mean."

She confirmed with a nod. Shifting from one foot to the other, she explained, "When my parents died, I was alone with their dead bodies for almost two days. Later, while I was with the company, I was left alone for hours, for months. If my Dads hadn't come along when they did, I don't know what I would have done."

Dropping her chin to her chest, she grew very quiet. Slowly, Simon approached her until he stood right in front of her. Cupping her chin, he raised her face until their eyes met. As they looked into each other's eyes, a deep blush spread across her cheeks. Smiling at the hot skin, he assured, "Hey, don't be like that. It's just me. I'm the only one here."

He saw recognition flash in her eyes just before he bent down to secure a kiss. Seconds later, they parted with a step back and a spell of nervous laughter. Standing apart, they fidgeted mindlessly. Finally, Molly took him by the hand and asked, "You want to watch some TV?"

"I'd love to."

Hours later, the front door flew open.

"Sorry, I'm so late, Molly, but, at least, the case is finally put to bed. No-"

Stopping short, Matt looked at the sofa – seeing Simon there.

"Weekend."

With an eye for detail, he noticed how Simon's arm seemed to be snaking backwards away from Molly.

"Overtime."

"Well, it was great seeing you again, Molly, but I've really got to go now." Jumping to his feet, Simon waved at Molly before heading for the door. With a hand on the doorknob, Simon turned to Matt and said, "Oh, Uncle Matt, my Dad called last night. He's going to stay in San Diego for the next two weeks. He said to tell you he's sorry, but Claire needs his help with the baby for a little longer."

"Well," said Simon, with a clap of his hands. "I'm going to go now."

One final wave at Matt, a glance at Molly and he vanished out the front door.

Turning to Molly, Matt asked, "What was that all about?"

"What do you mean?" she asked as she faked a yawn. Crossing the room, she hugged him tightly. "I'm really tired, Dad. I'm gonna go to bed, now."

"But, it's early…" said Matt as he watched her make a beeline for her bedroom.

"Yeah, but I gotta get up early tomorrow. I have someplace to be," she answered just before she closed her bedroom doors.

Scratching the top of his head, he mused, _'Huh? That's strange.'_

In the wee hours of morning, Matt heard the front door open. The squeaking hinges and the warped wood combined to make quite the racket. In turn, this caused an eruption of angry words – all directed at the door in question. Footfalls, executed with precision, still caused the floorboards to squeal as they advanced. As the bedroom door opened, Matt folded the blanket down off his face and whispered, "Welcome home."

"Did I wake you?"

"Not really."

"In other words – yes."

"Whatever. How was your flight?"

"Too long," said Mohinder as he pulled his shirt off and stepped out of his shoes. Grasping the shirt by the collar, he draped it neatly over the footboard. Soon, his pants joined it. Bending over, he picked up his shoes and tossed them weakly under his side of the bed. Standing beside the bed, he groaned as he pulled his undershirt over his head. As he tossed it at the clothes hamper, he smiled at the sight of Matt pulling the blanket down, inviting him to come to bed.

Stretching out on his back, Mohinder moaned. As he pressed his head into the soft pillow beneath him, he felt all the tension in his body slowly start to trickle away. Letting his mind drift away, he stretched out. As his strength melted away, his hand found Matt's hand and gently squeezed it.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too," echoed Matt as he turned to the right. Shifting a bit, he finally found a comfortable position on his side as he brought Mohinder's hand up to his lips. Lightly, his kissed the fingertips before he ventured further. Skimming his way across Mohinder's chest, he paused to comb the sparse hair and tenderly brush first one nipple and then the other. As his fingers traveled further south, he heard Mohinder exhale loudly.

"Matthew, I don't know if we should start this right now. I think I may be too tired to finish."

With a low hush, Matt pulled his hand away. Bringing the same hand up to Mohinder's face, he pulled the man into a soothing kiss. Running his fingers down the rough cheek, he slowly traveled down to a slender shoulder. Grabbing at the muscle and bone firmly, he tugged Mohinder onto his side. Traveling from lean arms to lean chest, Matt was rewarded with a tight embrace as he wrapped his hand around a defined ribcage.

Moving away from parted lips, Matt kissed and sucked at Mohinder's chin, ear, throat, before centering on a sensitive spot in the middle of his shoulder. Smiling as the arms that held him tightened, Matt slipped a hand down. Wrapping his hand around rigid flesh, Matt whispered, "I thought you were too tired."

Slipping further down, Matt could feel tremors of laughter run through Mohinder's body as he rolled his ball sack. Taking a moment to stroke a smooth inner thigh, Matt went back to sucking and biting at the sensitive shoulder before him. When Mohinder arched against him, Matt pushed him onto his back. Concentrating on an aroused nipple with his tongue, Matt returned to the hard flesh. Taking it in hand, he used his thumb to spread a drop of precum across the head, causing the member to jerk about, leaking even more.

Spreading the cum up and down the stalk, he pumped slowly at first. As his hand beat out a measured rhythm, he smiled as Mohinder arched off the mattress, his hands clutching frantically at everything within reach. He quickened his movements as he saw the telltale signs of impending orgasm in the tightly squeezed-shut eyes, bared teeth and clinched jaw. Leaning over Mohinder's body, he kissed Mohinder roughly, growling when Mohinder clawed at his back just before going stiff.

His mouth covered, Mohinder's loud moans died on his lips. Shaking violently, he worried Matt's bottom lip as he came. As the final shudders shook him, he felt Matt roll away. Turning on his side, Mohinder followed. He slid over to Matt, clutching him close. Wrapping his right arm around Matt's broad torso, he rested his head on Matt's shoulder while he caught his breath. Still panting, he waited until Matt's arm hugged him close before he asked, "Are you too tired?"

"I'm never too tired."

Laughter washed over both of them as they kissed. Slowly, Mohinder ran his hand down Matt's flank. Coming to a hip, he paused to grab a handful, squeezing it possessively before continuing on his way. Combing his fingers through the pubic hair, he teased Matt's flesh with feather touches. As he tormented the mushroom shaped head with quick flicks of his fingertips, he heard soft moans. As his fanned-out hand traveled up and down the length of the rigid muscle, Mohinder heard the moans grow louder. Finally, as his fingernails lightly scrapped Matt's balls, he heard a frustrated growl.

Lifting up on his elbow, Mohinder stared down at Matt's face as he took him in hand. Stroking roughly, he observed Matt's intense reaction. Stroking faster now, he marveled at the concentration etched into the furrowed brow. He took in the sad bottom lip, painfully red from teeth biting down on it. He paid eager attention to the tightly closed eyes that slowly opened, revealing shock. He watched as Matt's mouth fell open and his eyes grew ever wide, searching, frantically wheeling about until they locked onto Mohinder's gaze.

Revving up the tempo, Mohinder watched as Matt broke away long enough to look down at the place where they joined before throwing back his head and arching his hips up into Mohinder's viselike grip. Pressing against Matt's quaking body, Mohinder continued to pump until a shaky hand pushed him away.

Bringing his hands up to cradle his face, Matt turned away from Mohinder. Shuddering and straining to breathe, he welcomed the comforting hands rubbing his back and shoulders even as his body shook from the contact. Soon, he felt Mohinder press close to him, wrapping an arm possessively around his waist. Drawn back, he nestled into the body that spooned against him. As his body began to relax, Matt felt a sinewy leg drape itself over his calves.

"When we met, I would never have pegged you as a cuddler."

Laughing under his breath and deep in his chest, Mohinder let the vibrations bleed into Matt as he pressed soft kisses to the back of his neck.

"Oh be quiet. You know you love it."


	3. I Would Be Silent

I Would Be Silent

The next morning, Matt awoke to a lonely bed. Sitting up, he dragged on a pair of sweats. Standing up, he found a nearby T-shirt and pulled it over his head. Plodding out to the living room, he looked at the kitchen. At the kitchen table, Mohinder sat – already properly dressed, drinking from a cup of tea.

Looking up, Mohinder smiled. Setting down his cup, he folded his newspaper. Shrugging at the kitchen counter, he said, "I made you some coffee."

"I love you. You're a gift from God."

"All that for a cup of coffee? What would you do if I offered you something really interesting?"

"I thought you found that out last night," replied Matt as he poured himself a cup.

Shaking his head, Mohinder fixed his eyes on his newspaper. Laughing under his breath, he couldn't keep from lightly kicking at Matt's foot as he walked to the table. Standing beside the table, Matt placed his cup down before leaning over to kiss Mohinder. Several moments later, he pulled away and whispered, "Good Morning."

"Good Morning," Mohinder sighed as he watched Matt sit down and start drinking his coffee.

Cradling the cup, Matt asked, "How was the symposium?"

"It was productive. We narrowed down the variations of the Chanti Virus that will be incorporated in the next round of vaccinations. Four strains in all."

"When will it be available?" asked Matt as he grabbed the sports section.

"By October. Maybe September. We should make you and Molly's doctor appointments now. I'd say schedule them for mid-October just to be sure the vaccine will be available."

"I'll do it Monday."

Continuing to read his newspaper, Mohinder nodded. Looking past the newsprint, he saw Matt open the newspaper and squint. Clearing his throat, he said, "We stalled on making a resolution for mandatory vaccinations."

"I know you hate to hear me say this, but…" said Matt as he glanced up at Mohinder. "I'm glad to hear it."

Biting his lip, Mohinder looked down. "I just don't understand all the opposition to it. The Chanti virus killed hundreds of thousands of people before we were able to get it under control. Worldwide, thousands of people still die from it each year. The annual vaccines we produce are the best weapon in our arsenal. It just seems so illogical to think a parent wouldn't want their child to be inoculated."

"It's not about being a good parent or being a bad parent, Mohinder. It's about wanting to be the one with a say. Deciding how best to care for a child is a parent's right – It's not something Government should be involved in."

"Matthew, you're a homicide detective. You arrest people for neglecting their children to death."

"Exactly. That is how I know what is really serious. A parent who doesn't want to give a vaccine to their child is not in the same league as the people I encounter. Everyone agrees that you should feed a child, clothe a child, keep them warm in the winter, but reasonable people can disagree about these vaccines."

"It seems so senseless to me when I hear of children still suffering, especially in the third world, from a lack of access and here, where the product is abundant, to see them die from the same lack of access."

"Look, we can only speak as to our child, right? We agree this vaccine is necessary for people with abilities. That's why Molly and I roll up our sleeves and take the shot every year."

"Yes, the Chanti virus attacks those with abilities first, followed by those with latent genes, but anyone can carry the disease. Besides, my research has shown that nearly 93 of all people carry a latent gene that if activated can result in them having abilities. That means nearly all people are at risk."

"True, but can you blame people for not wanting to believe something like that. I know you're careful with your research. I know if you've come to this conclusion, then there must be something to it. Hell, I have active powers because of what the Company did to me and I barely want to believe it."

"Why?" said Mohinder as he slammed his paper down. "Why is it so difficult for people to believe? It's the next step in evolution, not a trip down the rabbit-hole."

"For some people, it's both and that's what's so scary," reasoned Matt. Seeing the color on Mohinder's cheeks, he held up his hands and said, "Look, let's just agree to disagree on this one. We're never going to convince each other."

"Fine," Mohinder reluctantly agreed. Crossing his arms over his chest, he changed the subject, "How was Molly's first week back at school?"

"Good," answered Matt as he eyed Mohinder warily. "I need to tell you something, but I don't want you to go crazy."

"What happened?"

"Nothing really."

"In other words – something happened. What is it?"

Taking a long drink of coffee, Matt let the irritation back away. This wasn't the first time Mohinder's habit of telling Matt what he really thought had gotten on Matt's nerves and would probably not be the last.

"Matthew?"

"Okay. Okay. Nathan wasn't able to carpool all week and neither was I, so Molly and the boys got themselves to school all week."

"Oh."

"Yeah, see nothing really happened."

"Wait. I know you had a very important case, but why couldn't Nathan do the carpool?"

"Claire went into labor. Nathan's still in San Diego with her."

"Oh. Mother and child are fine?"

"Oh yeah, I spoke to Nathan on Monday. She had a boy. The baby weighed eight pounds, two ounces. She ended up being in labor all day. By the way, Nathan says thank you for the gifts we got the baby."

"That's wonderful. Tell me – is she still mum about who the father is?"

"Yeah. She wouldn't even tell the hospital staff when they were filling out the birth certificate."

"That's unfortunate."

"She named the baby Noah Nathan Petrelli Bennet."

"Really?" Looking at the table, Mohinder exhaled loudly as he continued, "I think Noah would have appreciated that."

Reaching across the table, Matt patted Mohinder on the arm. Seeing the severe frown, Matt tried for a diversion. "It all gets me thinking. What do you think Molly will name her children?"

"What?"

"I mean do you think she would do something like Claire did? Would she combine our names? Matt-Mohinder. Mohinder-Matt. Or do you think she'll just pick a name that starts with the letter "M" and continue the "M" scheme that seems to run through this family?"

"I don't want to think about these things, Matthew." Leaning forward, Mohinder cradled his head in his hands. Shaking his head back and forth, he explained, "If I think about her having children someday, then I have to think about her getting married, too. If I think about her getting married, then I have to think about some young man getting his hands on her and I just don't like to think about that."

"Well gee, when you put it that way – it is nasty. That's why I ignore all the other stuff and just jump right to the end."

"You would do that, but I can't."

Slapping his hand on the table, Matt kicked back the last of his coffee. Slamming the cup down loudly, he pointed at Mohinder and said, "Speaking of Molly, I think she might be coming down with something."

"Why do you say that?" asked Mohinder, his attention fully on Matt.

"Well, she went to bed really early last night. Now, look at the time – It's almost nine o'clock. She never sleeps in this late. I better go check on her."

"She's not here."

"What?"

"You didn't know?"

"No. How would I know?"

"She left early this morning. When I asked where she was going, she said she was in a hurry and didn't have time to explain. She said she told you about it last night and you were okay with it."

"She didn't tell me where she was going and I certainly didn't approve anything."

Standing up, Matt rushed back to their bedroom. Holding his cell phone, he walked back into the living room. With the phone flipped open, he activated the GPS system and plugged into Molly's phone. Tapping his foot, he waited for the hourglass to go away. Finally, the navigation screen popped open. Slowly, he cocked his head to the side and said, "She's only five blocks from here."

Walking over to Matt, Mohinder looked over his shoulder. "I know where that is. It's that kosher deli we go to sometimes."

Closing the phone, Matt took in a deep breath. Looking over his shoulder, he yelled, "I'll be ready in five minutes. We're getting to the bottom of this."

Five blocks away, Molly and Simon sat together. Sharing a sandwich special, they smiled as they ate. Smiling, they talked about school, movie stars, current events and anything else that came to mind.

Seated in the back of the restaurant, they enjoyed their privacy. Placed beside a low partition, their table's position made it impossible to see when Matt and Mohinder walked into the establishment. They stared blissfully into each other's eyes as the hostess pointed in their general direction. In short, they never saw it coming until it was far too late.

"Molly Walker, what is going on here?" said Matt as he came to a sudden stop at their tableside.

Deer in the headlights, they froze in place as they stared up at Matt and Mohinder.

"Dads? What are you doing here?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out?" answered Matt.

Beside him, Mohinder took in the simple scene. Narrowing his eyes, he asked, "Simon, what is the meaning of all this?"

"Sir?"

"Is this a date?" asked Matt. Placing his hands on the table, he leaned toward Simon and asked, "Did you really decide to take out my daughter without clearing it with me first?"

"Dad!" cried Molly.

Immediately, Mohinder pointed his index finger at her and warned, "I would be silent if I were you."

Shrinking back, Molly said nothing else. Without a word, she collected her jacket and purse when Mohinder ordered her to do it. With a worried glance, she looked fleetingly back at Simon before her Dads directed her out of the restaurant. On the way home, she walked between them. Her head down all the way, she neither spoke nor looked at them the whole five blocks and three flights of stairs back to their apartment.

As they opened the front door, she rushed inside. Turning to face them, she yelled, "How could you embarrass me like that?"

Stepping forward, Mohinder crossed his arms as he spoke in a steady, low voice, "Don't speak to us with that tone, young lady. You've already done quite enough. Trust me when I tell you that you do not need to add anything to it."

"What did I do wrong?"

Standing beside Mohinder, Matt counted off the charges. "Let's start with how you lied to your Father this morning. Then, we can go on to how you went out with a boy without clearing it with us."

"First, I didn't lie to anyone. Second, it wasn't just some boy. It was Simon."

"You said I okayed your little outing, but I didn't," argued Matt.

"I never said that."

"Are you calling me a liar?" asked Mohinder.

"No."

"Then what are you trying to say?" asked Mohinder.

Looking back and forth from Matt to Mohinder and back again, Molly knew she was defeated. In typical teenager fashion, she wielded her last hope. "Why do you guys have to be like this? Simon is so great and you already know him. Why do you have to approve our going out? None of my other friend's parents make them do this? It's not fair."

Quietly, they stood with their arms crossed over their chests and waited until she was done. As she finished, she noticed that her words had little effect. Suddenly small, she clutched at the edge of her shirt as she looked at the floor.

At that moment, she looked every bit like the little girl they had always known. Looking at each other, they shrugged. Mohinder gestured for Matt to say something, but only received silence. With a shake of his head, Matt turned away and headed for the kitchen. Left behind, Mohinder combed his hand through his hair, letting the hand run back down his face.

"Go to your room," he commanded with a heavy sigh. "You're grounded for the next month and if you argue I'll make it two."

Without a word, she backed away to her room, closing the door behind her.


	4. Order Up An Exorcism

Order Up An Exorcism

For the next four weeks, Molly's life changed very little. Yes, she stayed home all day over the weekends. Yes, there was a lingering tension between her and her Dads. Yes, the carpool was suspended until her Uncle Nathan returned two weeks after the incident and even then, she wasn't allowed to sit next to Simon. Yes, there were some differences, but, none of them mattered because five days a week she went to school where she spent most of her day with Simon.

On the Wednesday before the end of her punishment, they left their fourth period world history class and headed for lunch. Halfway to their favorite seating area, Simon asked, "Do you want to do something special for lunch tomorrow?"

"I won't be here tomorrow?"

"Why?"

Looking over one shoulder and then the other, Molly pulled Simon close and whispered, "I'm going to the doctor tomorrow to take the Chanti vaccination. I won't be back for the rest of the day because I always seem to get a fever from the vaccination and it wipes me out for a day or so."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she replied as she played with the buttons of his shirt. "It's an unusual reaction. My Dad thinks it's because I've had the virus twice before and I'm especially susceptible to it."

Pulling her into his arms, Simon kissed her softly. Pulling a breath away, he opened his eyes and watched as her eyes opened. He looked in her eyes for a couple seconds before saying, "If you're not going to be here for the rest of the week, then we need to have our special lunch today."

"What do you mean?"

"Come with me."

Taking her by the hand, he led her to a secluded part of the school grounds surrounded by a wrought iron gate. Looking around, he asked, "Where's Headmaster Boyle?"

Closing her eyes, Molly answered, "In his office."

"How about Dr. Harcourt and Mr. Emerson?"

"Not so fast. I have to do one at a time, Simon," explained Molly. "Dr. Harcourt is walking down the main hallway in the middle school. Mr. Emerson is in the teacher's lounge."

"Good," he said as he grabbed her hand. "Come on. Follow me."

Slipping through a sizeable gap in between two gate sections, they emerged on the street outside the school. After a quick cheer, they raced off.

Forty minutes later, they walked back to school. As they reached the perimeter, they made their way back to the gap in the fence. Walking hand in hand, Simon glanced at Molly before he asked, "Does Uncle Matt go with you to get the vaccine?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think they'd give you the vaccine if he wasn't with you?"

"I don't think so. They make him sign all kinds of papers before they give me the shot. Why do you ask?"

"For no reason."

"Tell me."

Looking at her, he arched his brow. Looking around, he grabbed a hold of her elbow and pulled her close. Reaching over to one of the many rosebushes that lined the school, he pulled off a brown, faded blossom. Bringing it between them, he watched her face as he concentrated on the flower in his hand. Slowly, the wrinkles in the petals smoothed out. Next, the colors returned. Finally, the blossom uncurled, proudly pointing up to the sky.

"It started this past summer," he whispered as he handed the newly fresh flower to Molly. "I haven't told my parents. I can't tell my Mom. My Dad's powers freak her out. I heard her say that once after he got shot, after he told us everything about his abilities, about Claire."

"I wanted to tell my Dad, but everything with Claire being pregnant and all. My Mother was angry a lot. They fought all the time. The time was never right."

Taking the flower, Molly smiled. As she closed her eyes, she brought it to her nose and inhaled deeply. Slowly, she opened her eyes. "This is beautiful. What else can you do?"

"Basically, I do this. I heal things. I fix things. It seems to work on anything biological – plants, animals and people."

"You tried it on yourself?"

"No. I mean – Yes. I mean… It doesn't work on me. I can't heal myself. I can only heal other people and things – like this rose."

"Who did you experiment on?"

"My brother. I healed a couple of his bruises from soccer."

"So, Monty knows."

"No. He was asleep at the time." Taking her face in his hands, Simon kissed her gently before he said, "You're the only one who knows, Molly. Promise me that you won't tell anybody."

"I could tell my Dad, Simon. He could get the vaccine for you. He's on the council and he has ties to the suppliers."

"No."

"Simon, you're at a much higher risk for the Chanti virus, now."

"Please. You have to promise me, Molly."

"Okay, Simon. I promise."

"Good. Now, let's get back to school before they know we got out."

"It's a little late for that, Mr. Petrelli."

Turning toward the school, Simon and Molly stared in horror at the school security officer, Mr. Emerson. At his urging, they slipped back through the gap in the gate. With a gesture of his hand, he motioned for them to head to the headmaster's office. As he walked behind them, they heard him mumble, "I keep telling them to plug up that gap, but do they listen to me. Oh, no. Not aesthetically pleasing, they say."

Hurriedly, Mohinder slammed open the main doors to the academy. Without pause, he rushed through the halls, heading straight for the Headmaster's office. As he opened the office door, he saw Molly and Simon sitting on opposite ends of a set of chairs lined up against the far wall. Frowning and staring straight at the ground, they didn't even look up when he entered the room.

Closing the door, Mohinder centered on Nathan and Matt who stood across the room from their children. Mohinder heard hushed whispers coming from them and he quickly joined the conversation.

"Matthew. Nathan. Please tell me I misunderstood what the secretary told me on the phone."

"There was no misunderstanding," answered Matt. Turning away from Nathan, Matt welcomed Mohinder into the circle by wrapping an arm around his waist. "They ditched school."

'_No, we didn't!'_

With a shake of his head, Matt took a step back. Glancing at the kids, he noticed how they were now staring at him intensely. Looking back at Nathan and Mohinder, he said, "Well, they seem to disagree. However, they can't deny that they left school grounds which they know they're not supposed to do. Nathan and I already talked to Headmaster Boyle. Since it's a first offense, he's willing to go easy on them. No suspensions. No detention."

"I don't know if that's such a wise thing," said Mohinder. "They may need to face some consequences from this if they are ever to understand that they've done something wrong."

"They don't need this on their permanent records," argued Nathan. "Colleges see those records."

"I just want to know what's going on," sighed Matt. "In all this time, we've never had trouble like this from Molly. She's always been a good girl."

"Always in the top of her class and never a call from the school – until now," Mohinder agreed with a nod.

"I hear you guys. I do," said Nathan as he stared at Simon. "I keep thinking I should stop by the church and order up an exorcism. He was always such a responsible, serious kid. In the last month, he's been moody. He won't listen. He won't talk. It's almost like there's some unholy influence over him."

With a soft laugh, Matt said, "There is an unholy influence, Nathan, and it goes by the name of hormones."

"Well then, we're just screwed."

"Maybe not," proposed Mohinder. "We obviously need to separate them and limit all contact. Perhaps we should ask the administration if their schedules could be changed so that they have no classes together."

"I don't want to do anything like that," countered Nathan. "The Headmaster gave us a break. We go in there and start making a bunch of demands and creating a lot of work for them, they might rethink their generosity."

"We can see about only having Molly's classes changed," Mohinder offered.

"I don't think so."

"It doesn't really concern you, Nathan. Matthew and I are Molly's parents and we make the decisions concerning her care."

"Not this time. In this instance, what happens to her affects my kid, too."

"Hold on, Nathan," said Matt as he placed a hand on Nathan's chest. Looking him in the eyes, Matt waited until he saw some of the anger recede. "No disrespect, but Mohinder is right. Molly is our responsibility. Not yours. We will go home and discuss what the best course of action is for our daughter. I promise though, I'll call you and let you know before we do anything."

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Nathan nodded. Patting Matt on the shoulder, Nathan pulled him close and whispered, "I'm going to hold you to that promise."

"I know."

Stepping away from Matt, Nathan walked over to Simon. Placing a hand on his back, he pushed him up out of his chair. Keeping the hand on his shoulder, he guided his son out of the office. Shortly thereafter, Molly and her Dads followed the Petrellis out the door.

Back at their apartment, Matt and Mohinder sat at the kitchen table. They had banished Molly to her room as soon as they got home. Now, they were oddly silent. Trying to form his arguments, Matt listened as Mohinder said, "We need to separate these two. It is inappropriate for a girl Molly's age to be in the company of a boy who is not relation. Perhaps, we should consider transferring her to another school."

"Mohinder, come on. We can't do that. Prescott is an incredible school and we can afford it only because of the scholarship Angela got for us. You don't give back something like that."

"Then, we need to have her schedule changed."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"What? Back at the school, you said…"

"I said what I said and I meant what I said. You are Molly's Father. I am Molly's Father. This is not Nathan's call, but that doesn't mean that I agree with you."

"You don't see a problem with our present situation."

"Of course, I do. I just don't see the same solutions as you. I don't think you can really separate these kids."

"Really? I don't understand you sometimes. In India, this would never happen. These two would never have the opportunity to be alone. In India, the girls and boys are taught separately. The girls are escorted when ever they meet with boys."

"We've talked about this before - We don't live in India. That said – you must realize that New York is simply not the same as India."

"Oh trust me. I know that very well."

"Do you? If you did, then maybe you'd know how useless it would be to try and separate them now."

"I don't follow."

"Mohinder, there's a reason why things go a certain way in India. Everyone is connected. There is a singular culture that permeates the place. Even between the different factions and families, there are core values that everyone respects. That is not the case here."

"I understand what you're saying, Matthew, but I say the answer is that we must try and rise above."

"It's not just about us and what we're prepared to do. Molly has already shown us today that she has the potential to run away. She walked away from a place where she knew she was supposed to be. Today, she came back, but next time, she might not. I do not want to push Molly so far that she'll run. I've seen what can happen to runaways. I don't want to see that happen to Molly."

"I don't either, but do you suggest that we do nothing?"

"No. She needs to be punished for what she did today. We can levy her allowance or something like that, but, in the end, I'd rather know where she is than wonder about it constantly."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying – We should let them date."

"I don't like the sound of this.

"We can place restrictions on when and where. It'll be a privilege that might make them tow the line."

"I really don't like the sound of this."

"Mohinder…"

"I need to think about this. Molly will be home from school for the remainder of the week. Give me some time to consider everything you've said."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"It's the best I can do, Matthew."

"Fine. We'll talk later," growled Matt as he stood and marched out of the room.

Frowning, Mohinder watched him walk away. With a loud sigh, he stood and started to make dinner. Twenty minutes later, Mohinder lifted a tray filled with a turkey sandwich cut sideways, a bowl of fruit and a glass of water. Quietly, he walked over to Molly's bedroom and used the edge of the tray to knock on the door.

Cautiously, Molly opened the door. Peeking out from behind it, she saw her Dad holding the tray. Exhaling loudly, she opened the door all the way. As she walked back to her bed, she heard him place the tray on top of her dresser. Afraid to meet the disappointment in his eyes, she looked down at the floor and waited for him to leave.

Standing there, he let his hands fall from the tray. They fell limply to his sides. Slowly, he turned toward Molly. As he did, she squirmed. He couldn't help but wince. How had it come to this? How could his very presence make her this uncomfortable?

"What is it, Molly? What is it about this boy?"

"I don't know. I think maybe he loves me."

"You think maybe? This is folly. Don't you see that?"

"No. I guess that's why they say love is blind."

"It's also quite often deaf, dumb and stupid," warned Mohinder as he advanced upon her. Taking her chin in his hand, he brought her gaze to meet his own. "Be careful lest you fall into it."

"I don't understand," whispered Molly. "Don't you love, Dad?"

"Yes."

"And he loves you, doesn't he?"

"Yes," sighed Mohinder as he let go of her chin and backed away. Looking down at her face, he cocked an eyebrow as he heard her ask the next question.

"So what does that make you?"

Shaking his head, Mohinder backed a few more steps away. He turned on his heel as he reached for the doorknob, but stopped short of actually taking it in hand. Swiveling back toward Molly, his face was a somber portrait.

"A lucky man," he whispered as he once again advanced on her. Sitting beside her, he ran a gentle hand over her hair. "It makes me a very lucky man. Oh, Molly. You're so young. You don't even realize how young you are. You have years, decades, in which to find the kind of love your Father and I share. There's no need to rush."

"I'm not rushing, Dad."

Her round eyes followed him as he stood. In order to escape them, he turned around and walked to the door. Opening the door, he paused long enough to ask her to bring her tray out to the kitchen once she was done. Without looking back, he left the room, closing the door behind him. Once outside, he leaned against the wall beside her door. With a last shake of his head, he pushed off the wall and went to bed.

'_Oh Molly! Why did you have to stop being a little girl?'_


	5. Fever

Fever

At first, she thought it was a dream. Then, she thought it was a nightmare. Then, for a second, she thought it might be Sylar. _'He knocked on the door softly like that once.'_ Stumbling closer to the door, she remembered that Sylar was dead. Placing her shaky hands on the door, she swallowed a couple times before she asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me – Simon."

Opening the door, she stared at him through blinking, tired eyes. Standing at the threshold, he looked past her at the living room and kitchen behind her.

"I tried not to worry when you didn't show up for school yesterday, but I couldn't stop looking for you. I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I just had to see how you're doing."

Stepping back, she gestured for him to enter. As he passed in front of her, he took in the pale face. Examining her, he watched her close the door.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really," she replied as she headed back toward her room. Once she reached her bed, she flopped down. Rolling onto her back, she covered her eyes with her arm. "I've got a fever. The last time my Dad took my temperature, it was a hundred and one."

Sitting beside her, he looked at her sweat covered skin and matted hair. Her two piece pajamas sported the numerous wrinkles indicative of long term wear. Placing a hand on her forehead, he felt the burning heat radiating from her skin. Rubbing soothing circles across her forehead, he asked, "How long have you had this fever?"

"It appeared like clockwork two hours after I took the Chanti vaccine yesterday."

"Where are your parents?"

"They're at the store getting groceries. My Dad is worried. He says this fever is much higher than the ones I've had in the past."

With sad eyes, he watched a bead of sweat form on her forehead and run down towards her ear. Gently, he pushed up her pajama top, exposing her stomach. Placing a hand just above the waistband of her pajama bottoms, he felt her body jump. Meeting her gaze, he said, "I hate seeing you like this."

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on Molly.

Instantly, Molly felt cooler. She felt something akin to a spring breeze gently wind through her body. As the sweat on her body started to give her chills, the aches and pains of her tired muscles evaporated. An amazing sense of well-being flooded her. Suddenly, she stretched, causing her top to ride up. A second later, she felt goose bumps form when Simon's hand slid further up her stomach.

Watching her writhe mesmerized him. He felt euphoric and slightly drunk with the amount of energy he expended healing her. When her hands landed on either side of his face, he didn't hesitate. He leaned down for a kiss. One kiss led to another. One unfastened button led to another and soon, Molly's top splayed out underneath her.

Feeling his hands on her, she felt possessed. Tipping her head back, she moaned when he kissed his way down her throat. Rubbing hands up and down his chest, she reached up to wrap her hands around his shoulders just as he was ripped from her arms.

She heard Simon's body slam against the wall before her eyes actually focused on the scene. There stood her Father. His hands were curled into fists. His face was twisted with rage. There hung Simon – about four inches off the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Uncle Matt."

"How dare you? How can you call me that after you disrespect me in my own home?" Pulling Simon by his t-shirt, he dragged the boy from the room. Moments later, Matt threw Simon out the front door. "Get out of here and don't come back!"

Turning around, Matt marched into the living room. Sitting down on the sofa, he let out a soft growl. Behind the sofa, Mohinder stood silently. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to Molly's bedroom. Standing at the open doors, he took in the disappointing sight of his disheveled daughter sitting on her bed with her top hanging open. As he closed the doors, he ordered, "Put your clothes back on"

Shaking his head, he took a step back. Looking over at Matthew, he whispered, "So you still want to let them date?"

Walking around the sofa, he watched as Matt's body became even tenser. Sitting on the sofa, he placed a hand on Matt's thigh.

"Matthew?"

"We have much bigger problems than whether they date or not."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean – What do I mean?" Standing up, Matt pointed directly at Molly's bedroom and shouted, "Did you not see what was going on in there?"

"Not as graphically as you did, but yes, I saw."

"I never thought we'd be here so soon. I hoped she'd start this sort of thing later. I thought we still had time."

"Matthew, sit down."

Flopping down on the sofa, Matt slouched down. Bringing his hands up to his face, he rocked forward until his elbows landed on his thighs. As his hands slid down his face, Matt whispered, "I guess I didn't have any right to think that after all."

"What?"

Looking at Mohinder, Matt shook his head. Looking up at the ceiling, Matt sighed loudly. Looking Mohinder in the eyes, he said, "We can't let her get in trouble. We need to do something before it happens."

"What are you talking about? What trouble?"

"Pregnant, Mohinder. I mean pregnant. We need to do something."

"We need to keep these two separated. That's what we need to do, Matthew. It's obvious to me that Molly requires a lot more supervision."

"We can't watch her all the time. It's just not possible. We both work and we have busy schedules. The other parent we trust also happens to be the Father of her boyfriend so that's not comforting. Now, she's had a taste. She's going to go even further next time. We have to do something quick."

"What are you saying?"

"Maybe, we should take her to the doctor and get her on birth control."

"No!"

"Listen to me, Mohinder," yelled Matt as he grabbed him by the shoulders. "I don't want her future ruined. I don't want her hurt that way."

"No. I won't do it," argued Mohinder. Pushing Matt away, Mohinder stood up. "If we get her on birth control, then we might as well go rent them a hotel room. Or better yet, we could just let them use our room."

"It doesn't have to mean that."

"It will mean that. We'll be condoning her actions and that is something I simply won't do. Besides, birth control is not perfect protection. It will give her a false sense of security and could lead to the same problem you're pointing out."

"Look, you're right. It's not perfect. Of course, my Kevlar riot gear doesn't protect me from being shot in the face, but I'd rather go into a firefight with it on than without it."

"Don't be ridiculous, Matthew. The one has nothing to do with the other."

"They have everything to do with each other."

"What is this all about? Why are you so adamant that this is the only way?"

"Because I have some experience with all this."

"I have some experience here, too, Matthew. I wasn't exactly a blushing virgin when we met."

"I know that, but I've walked down this particular path before."

"What? What are you talking about? Just stop all the cat and mouse and speak frankly to me, Matthew."

"Look. The first time I had sex, I got a girl pregnant, okay?"

For a second, Mohinder said nothing. He stood perfectly still. Looming over him, he stared at the rounded back and the head cradled in large hands. Slowly, he sat down beside Matt. "Come again? You have a child somewhere?"

"No," replied Matt. Searching Mohinder's eyes, he recounted, "I was seventeen years old and in my senior year of high school. Her name was Deborah Rosenthal. She was my first serious girlfriend. My Mom and her Mom tried to keep us apart. They tried to make sure they always knew where we were, but one night we got away from them and had sex in the back of my '81 Pontiac Firebird. About two months later, she told me she was pregnant."

"She told her Mom. Her Mom told my Mom. Suddenly, there was yelling and talk of marriage. Then, five months into the pregnancy, Deb's Mom called from the hospital. Deb went into premature labor and it was too soon. I remember my Mom drove me to the hospital and she cried the whole way. It took years for me to realize why she was crying that night. You see, the problem I lost sleep over was her first grandchild – The only one it turned out she would ever live to see."

Taking Mohinder's hand in his own, Matt whispered, "I just don't want something like that to happen to Molly or to us."

"I understand, Matthew," assured Mohinder as he placed his free hand over their clenched hands. "You've been through a horrible experience. You were a child and to some extent it was not your fault. Don't you see that you were let down? Your Mother was a single parent and did the best she could, but she and that girl's mother failed to protect you from yourself. A teenager can be trusted only to do what a teenager would do – Use very little sound judgment and act without thinking. That is why a parent has the obligation to ensure that they protect their child not only from the world outside, but from themselves, as well."

Shaking his head, Matt prepared to respond when a knock at the door interrupted him. Crossing the floor quickly, Mohinder opened the door. Standing at the threshold was Nathan Petrelli. With a shake of his head, Mohinder tried to close the door again.

"Go home, Nathan."

From Nathan's right, Simon stepped out of the shadows. Mohinder took one look at his red eyes and commanded, "Get your son away from my front door. He's not welcome here."

Pushing against the door, Nathan yelled loud enough for Matt to hear, "Come on. Can't we settle this like adults? We've known each other for years and we can't find a better answer than this? After everything we've been through?"

Mohinder moved to close the door, but a large hand stopped him. Looking over his shoulder, Mohinder rolled his eyes at Matt. "Matthew, have you forgotten how you found this boy, tonight?"

"No. I think that is burned into my eyeballs for all of time, but we're going to have to talk at some point so it might as well be now." Looking Nathan in the eye, Matt clarified, "This invitation is for you only."

"Stay here until I come back," directed Nathan as he patted his son on the arm. Turning back to Matt and Mohinder, Nathan rushed into the apartment. Standing in front of them, Nathan made his case. "He told me everything and I've already chewed his ass out. I promise he will be punished for what he did."

"Thank you, Nathan, I appreciate that," said Mohinder. "Now, tell us the real reason you're here."

"He's scared to death."

"He should be after what I caught him doing," said Matt.

"You're right, but it's not fear of you physically that's getting to this kid right now. He's scared you hate him. He's scared that you're going to separate him and Molly."

"We don't hate him."

"Speak for yourself, Matthew. Nathan, your son disrespected our home. I would rather he spit in our faces than commit the spectacle we witnessed. This is not something I can easily forgive."

"Mohinder, come on. We were all young once. We all did stupid things. Matt, you know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, I do."

"Matthew…"

"Matt, this is tearing him up. I'm not vying for your sympathy. I'm just stating a fact. I realize he did something phenomenally stupid but, I'm not going to stand here like a pillar of purity. Let's face it. I'm no one to talk. We all know I have a past. Hell, my youthful indiscretion just made me a Grandfather."

"What do you want from us, Nathan?" asked Matt, wearily.

"Just let him come in and apologize. Let him come in and tell you all this for himself."

"I don't know if I can bear to look at him, much less listen to him right now."

"I do know," said Mohinder. With his arms crossed in front of him, he stood his ground. "I don't want him in my home again. I don't want to look at him and I certainly don't want to listen to anything he has to say."

Realizing Mohinder was a lost cause, Nathan centered on Matt. "Matt, you're my best friend. I owe you my life and our families have been through so much together. I just don't want to see it end this way. What this is really about, Matt, is that Simon is afraid not only of losing Molly, but of losing you. After everything that happened, you really stepped up. You were there for my sons after Peter took off. Simon loves you like an Uncle and he's afraid to lose that again."

"Okay, Nathan. Bring him in. He can apologize, but nothing else."

"Thank you," said Nathan. As he reached for the doorknob, he found the door already being opened. As he looked straight ahead, he met Mohinder's angry face.

"I'm not staying around for this," said Mohinder as he opened the door.

"Mohinder, don't go."

"No, Matthew." Pointing at Matt, Mohinder shouted, "You chose what side you want to be on."

Stepping through the doorway, Mohinder stopped short of colliding with Simon. The boy backed away quickly, pressing himself against the wall. Looking back at the doorway, he found his Father looking at him. Walking up him, Simon saw the message screaming loud and clear from the man's intense eyes. _'I got you in the room. Now, don't fuck it up.'_

With a nod, Simon entered the apartment. His head down, he stuttered for a minute, suddenly unsure of what to say. Raising his eyes, he saw Matt. The disappointed eyes, the hands rolled into fists and the guarded stance brought a lump to his throat. Swallowing hard, he whispered, "I'm so sorry, Uncle Matt."

"What was that?"

In a louder voice, Simon repeated, "I'm so sorry, Uncle Matt."

In Matt's mind, a litany replayed again and again. _'Please don't take her away from me. I can't live without her. Please don't take her away from me…'_

Shaking his head, Matt narrowed his eyes. Looking directly at Simon, he said, "Is that it? Is that all you have to say?"

"No."

"Then get on with it."

"I did a terrible thing," said Simon as he thought, _'I was so stupid. I've lost Molly for sure and it was all because I was so stupid.' _Pushing his hands in his pockets, he continued, "I never wanted to disrespect you that way. I really wish I hadn't."

From across the room, thoughts swarmed at Matt.

'_Please don't take her away from me.'_

'_Please don't send him away, Dad.'_

'_I couldn't stand it if this cost me everything.'_

'_Dad, I can't imagine a life without him.'_

'_I think I love her.'_

'_I think I love him.'_

"Stop." Bringing his hands up to his head, Matt growled. Instantly, the thoughts stilled. Rubbing his hands down his face, Matt exhaled loudly before he stated, "You need to know a few things, Simon."

"Yes, sir."

"First, be quiet. Don't speak unless you're spoken to. Got that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Second, any question of whether you'll continue to see Molly will be answered by Mohinder and me, in our own good time. Get any ideas you have concerning her out of your brain right now. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay. You need to know that I'm very disappointed. Never in my wildest dreams did I think you'd do something like this. Next, you need to realize that you're like family to me and I take that very seriously. So much so, I'm going to tell you that while I'm not happy with you right now, I still love you and that's not going to change."

"Thank you, Uncle Matt."

"Don't thank me so fast."

"Yes, sir."

"Lastly, you're going to have to earn back the trust I had in you. I can assure you that it is not going to happen overnight. I don't have a whole lot of respect for you right now. I don't know when or if that's going to change. You're going to have to act like there's a chance for you to redeem yourself without any promises or expectations that it will even work."

"Yes. Sir."

"And it wouldn't hurt if, in the event he ever lets you stand in his presence again, you apologized to Mohinder face-to-face at your first opportunity."

"Yes, sir."

Okay. Now, get out of here."

Turning away, Simon glanced at Molly's room before heading for the front door. He found his Father waiting for him. As he passed in front of his Father, he felt him rub his arm reassuringly. Looking at his Father, his dizzy mind strained to hear the commands.

"Wait in the hallway. I'm going to speak with Matt."

"Yes, sir."

Closing the door, Nathan looked at Matt. Taking a few steps forward, he punched his own hand once as he said, "I don't know how to thank you for this, Matt."

"It's cool, Nathan."

"No, it's not. My son did something really stupid. You had every right to slam the door in both our faces and you didn't. I want you to know that I appreciate it."

"Nathan, you're my best friend. I'm not going to slam a door in your face."

"Well, thanks for that. For what it's worth, I'm sorry I caused trouble for you with Mohinder."

"It's okay. Mohinder will come home once he cools off. Besides, I had to prove that I'm not as whipped as you always say I am."

"Only you would make jokes at a time like this."

"Is there any better time?"

"I guess not," Nathan agreed as he reached for the door knob. "Well, I'm going to go. I need to get this one home to start on his punishment."

"What is that, by the way?"

"Sorry. That's a private Father-Son matter. Let's just suffice it to say that at least one part of it is something only a flying man could do to him."

"I'm not gonna see this on the evening news, am I?"

Bringing his hand up to his chin, Nathan thought for a second and then replied, "No promises. See you later, Matt."

"See ya, Nathan."

Closing the door, Matt turned the dead bolt. Stepping away from the door, he headed for the sofa and mind-numbing television. Halfway there, he stopped. Molly stood in her doorway. Pulling at her sleeves, she bit at her bottom lip as she waited for him to notice her.

Turning to face her, Matt could not find words. Instead, he listened in every way he could.

"Dad, please forgive me. I didn't mean to do it. It just happened."

'_When I was with him, I couldn't think. All I could do was feel and he felt so good. The touch of his hands. The heat of his mouth. A single kiss was all it took for me to lose it.'_

"Please tell me you'll talk with Dad. Please. I promise I'll do anything if you just don't take Simon away from me."

'_He's everything to me. All I want is him. I want him to hold me. I can't seem to stop trembling just at the thought of his cool skin against mine.'_

Please Dad."

"_Please Dad. Don't try to make me give this up because I just can't do it. I'm sorry, but I just can't.'_

Rubbing his face, Matt started to feel an inner torment. Looking at his daughter, he remembered her as a little girl. He remembered the day he found her hiding from Sylar. Closing his eyes, he could just picture it. _'She placed her faith in me then and now she's still doing it. I need to be worthy of that. I need to be what she needs.' _Then he looked at her again. This time, he saw Deborah Rosenthal. He remembered how her innocent face contorted that fateful day as they slid back and forth on the sticky vinyl seats. _'I wonder if there was ever a time she thought about me, the things you think about Simon?' _

Finally, he looked one last time and he saw his beautiful daughter standing so small before him. Looking down, he knew there would be hell to pay someday for this, but he didn't think of that. Instead, he focused on this moment in time as he said, "Go, and get dressed. I'm taking you somewhere."

"Okay," she replied with a slight stutter.

Two hours later, they returned to the apartment. Clutched tightly in Molly's hands was a small paper bag from the local pharmacy. Opening the crisp, white bag, she pulled out a one month supply of birth control pills. Instantly, a large hand covered hers. Looking her Dad in the eyes, she listened as he said, "Let's keep this under wraps for a while. Don't let your Dad see them. This is one time that the less your Father knows the better."

"What do want me to tell him if he does find them?"

"I would never tell you to lie to your Father. If he finds them or asks you a question about them, then you tell him the truth and leave the rest to me."

Nodding, Molly placed the cartridge back in the bag. Taking a step forward, she wrapped her arms around Matt and squeezed with all her might. In response, he hugged her back, holding for just a bit too long. As she pulled away, his hands ran down her arms. She started to turn away as their fingertips parted, but his hand on her wrist stopped her. Patiently, Matt waited until her eyes met his before he whispered, "Make him earn it. Make him earn a gift this precious."


	6. Once The Wheels Start Turning

Once The Wheels Start Turning

Four Months passed. Four months and with the exception of the refill he helped her get a month ago, they haven't said a word about it.

After weeks of arguments, Matt and Mohinder made a truce of sorts. They changed Molly's school schedule. They made new arrangements for getting her home. Instead of the carpool, Matt and Mohinder adjusted their schedules so that one of them dropped her off while the other picked her up and took her home. They agreed to let her see Simon only on weekends and in public places. Simon was not allowed in their apartment – not under any circumstances, but he could call her on the house phone. It was a lose-lose scenario for everyone involved, but it made for an uneasy peace.

In the meantime, Molly turned seventeen and Matt became increasingly nervous. He took to occasionally listening to her thoughts. Looking for any evidence of the birth control pills serving their purpose, he'd lightly scan her mind. As February began to turn into March, he hadn't found any reason to believe she was acting on the dreams he eavesdropped on from time to time.

For their part, Matt and Mohinder danced around each other. Their relationship strained as they tried to get past the accusations and hurtful words flung around when they were hammering out Molly's situation. That's why what happened next didn't help.

One lazy Saturday, while spring cleaning, Mohinder came rushing into the living room. In his hand was one of Molly's birth control cases. Matt stopped in mid-sweep, gripping the broom handle tightly as Mohinder shouted, "Look what I found in Molly's room."

Leaning on the broom handle, Matt watched as Mohinder started to pace the floor, shaking the case back and forth.

"How did she get these?" Stopping in mid-step, he turned to Matt and asked, "You don't think the school gave them to her, do you? Maybe I should call the school and speak to the nurse."

"You don't need to call the school. She didn't get them there."

"Then where?"

Suddenly, Mohinder went shock still. Standing straighter, he brought his gaze to bear on Matt. Pointing a finger at him, Mohinder accused, "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"You knew how I felt about this."

"Yes, I did. I do."

"Yet, you did it anyway."

"Yes."

Staring down at the case, Mohinder's hands started to shake. As his knuckles paled, he turned and threw the case at the wall. The plastic case cracked on impact and shattered as it hit the floor. Looking over at Matt, he asked, "For how long?"

"Since the incident in October."

"All the time we were working out her schedules and everything, you knew she was taking these pills. That's just wonderful."

Advancing on Matt, Mohinder demanded to know. "Why?"

"I told you that. I didn't want to have happen to her what happened to me."

"All this time, I thought we were on the same page. I thought we were a unified front." Crossing his arms over his chest, Mohinder turned away. Looking out the window, he spoke in a steady voice. "All this time. You had my daughter lie to me. You had her keep this from me. Didn't you?"

"I told her it would be better for you not to know."

"Might I remind you – She is my daughter, too. You didn't have a right to undermine me as a parent."

"I didn't want to."

"But you did anyway," said Mohinder. Looking at Matt, he saw the proud shoulders droop, but no answers were forthcoming. Stepping closer to him, Mohinder asked, "How could you do this to me?"

"Because I knew that you'd react like this."

"That is no excuse."

"Then here it is," said Matt as he chucked the broom to the side. "You were right that night. I chose what side I was on. At the end of the day, I had to choose and I chose to protect Molly. This isn't one of our little debates. I can't agree to disagree on this one and then turn around and do nothing. This is too important. Don't you see that?"

"What I see is that you held a teenager's unreasonable requests over our family's well-being."

"She is our family."

"No, Matthew. She's only part of it. We're part of this family, too. Us. The thing you just threw away."

With horror, Matt watched as Mohinder walked into their bedroom. Following after him, he watched as suitcases were pulled out and quickly filled.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Come on," sighed Matt. Placing his hands on Mohinder's shoulders, Matt pressed against his back. Tightening his grip, he whispered, "Don't do this."

"What other choice do I have?" Contrary to his words, for a second, Mohinder relaxed. For a moment, he leaned against the familiar body behind him, against the lips that pecked at the skin just behind his right ear. If only it could have only stayed that way. Instead, with a sudden show of force, he pushed Matthew off. Spinning around, he met Matt's sad eyes.

"I have no authority here anymore. All this time, we've struggled. We tiptoed around each other, but I thought it was for the greater good. Now, I find out that you've usurped my role and my rights as a parent. For the past four months, our daughter has done who knows what with that boy and she did it while on birth control that you not only procured for her against my wishes, but that you also told her to hide from me."

"She hasn't done anything with Simon, yet."

"There's no way you can know that."

"Yes, Mohinder, there is. I've been scanning her thoughts for the past couple months. She hasn't done anything yet."

"You've been doing what? You've been scanning her thoughts on purpose. That's wonderful, Matthew. Tell me - Have you been doing that to me as well?"

"No. I wouldn't do that."

"You're not supposed to do that to her either, but that didn't stop you."

"Look, I have these powers. Why can't I use them? If you had them you'd use them, too. Besides, I'm not doing it all the time. It's just the occasional scan to keep an eye on her."

"To protect Molly."

"That's right."

"Do you hear yourself? When is it going to end? You deceive me. You improperly use your powers on her. When is it too much? When you're compelling us to do things?"

"It's not like that, Mohinder."

"No, Matthew. That's exactly what it is." Zipping his bags closed, Mohinder pulled them off the bed. "I'll send for the rest of my things once I know where I'm going."

Walking away, he slammed the door as he left.

Three hours later, Molly walked in the front door. She called out to her Dads, but was too happy to notice that no one answered her. As memories of her date with Simon rolled through her mind, she strolled into the kitchen. Instantly, she froze. Laid out on the kitchen table were the remnants of one of her birth control cases. Finding the pill insert, she recognized it as the one she just finished – the one she threw in the trash this morning.

Looking around, she didn't see anyone. Walking slowly, she crossed the living room. In barely more than a whisper, she said, "Dad? Dad?"

Coming to her parent's bedroom, she knocked lightly on the door. She heard a muffled response and carefully pushed the door open. She found her Father seated on the bed. The closet door was still open – displaying the empty side that belonged to Mohinder. Taking one step at a time, she looked around the room. As she stood before her Dad, she asked, "What happened? Where's Dad?"

Silently, he looked up at her. Pushing off the bed, Matthew pulled Molly into a hug. He didn't have to speak. She knew. She just knew. Clutching at her Father, she cried, "No. No. No. He can't be gone. He's not supposed to leave. He's supposed to get mad. He's supposed to be disappointed, but he's not supposed to leave."

Pulling away, she looked up at Matt's weary face and commanded, "Tell me it's temporary. Tell me he's coming home. Just like back in October. You said he'd be back once he cooled down. It's the same thing now, right?"

"I don't know, Molly." Placing a hand on her hair, Matt pressed her against his chest. "I know he's not coming home tonight. He called from a hotel earlier. He didn't want you to worry. So that's something, right?"

"Why did he leave us?"

"He hasn't left you, honey. Your Father loves you, Molly. Never doubt that." Placing his hands on her shoulders, Matt pushed her far enough away to see her tear-streaked face. "Please, believe me. This isn't about you. This whole thing is between your Father and me. We have some things to work out. Remember, no matter how this pans out, it doesn't mean that we love you any less. Okay?"

"Okay. Sure," replied Molly. Pushing away from her Dad, she asked, "Can I go to my room, now?"

"Yeah. Go ahead."

Sorrowfully, he watched her leave. After a couple minutes, he followed her out. Heading for the kitchen, he cleaned up the plastic shards off the kitchen table and deposited them in the trash. Pulling a beer from the fridge, he sat at the table. Taking a swig, he winced from the bitterness before slamming it down. Slouching down in his chair, he rested his elbows on the table and placed his hands over his face.

The next two weeks went by slowly. Mohinder still picked up Molly from school on his assigned days. He stayed at the apartment, until Matt got home. Usually, he grabbed a few more items to take with him as he helped Molly with her homework. The moment Matt walked through the door; Mohinder would collect his things and kiss Molly on the head. Then, with no more communication than necessary, Mohinder would leave.

One Friday evening, Mohinder paused as he passed Matt at the doorway. Looking Matt in the eyes, Mohinder stated, "We need to talk about the apartment. When is a good time?"

"Anytime. Tomorrow, Molly has a date with Simon. Come by after noon and we can talk privately."

"That'll be just fine. I'll be here at one o'clock."

The next day, Mohinder was as punctual as ever. After a tense hello, they sat on the sofa. Mohinder sipped his tea as Matt drank his coffee. Finally, after a few minutes, Matt asked, "So you wanted to talk about the apartment?"

"Yes," replied Mohinder as he placed his tea cup down. "As you know, this apartment is in my name. My Father placed my name on the lease sometime before he died and rent control being what it is."

"The rent here is very reasonable," said Matt as he finished Mohinder's line of thought.

"Yes, it is," agreed Mohinder. Sitting up straighter, he continued, "I've met a snag. I filled out an application for a new apartment. They ran my info through a tenant database. They found this apartment in my name. They denied my application, Matthew. As I'm sure you can imagine this has placed me in an unfortunate circumstance. The hotel is getting too expensive to maintain for much longer, but I can't acquire alternate lodging while my name is on this lease."

Tipping back his mug, Matt bottomed out his drink. With a startling slam, he placed the cup on the end table. As he sat back, Matt observed, "That is an unfortunate situation. So, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Matthew, I need us to decide who will keep the apartment. The one who keeps it needs to put it in his name only."

"If I do that, if I put the apartment in my name, the rent will shoot up."

"Yes, it would, but might I suggest an alternative solution – I could keep the apartment. It is my Father's old flat, after all. You could find another place. The rent here would not change. As a result, I could help you with your rent so you could get a place big enough for when Molly visits."

"Who says I'm giving up Molly?"

"I just assumed that you would want her to keep her bedroom. She's been through so much already. She doesn't need to lose that, too."

"That's rich. You left, but you're talking about Molly losing a bedroom. I'd say she's lost more important things than a bedroom."

"Whose fault is that?"

"I'm not the one who walked out that door."

Clinching his fist tightly, Mohinder bit his lip at Matt's last remark. Tucking his fist under his chin, his eyes blazed. '_Damn you, Matthew! How dare you be so sanctimonious. You left me long before I even knew you were gone.'_

Jumping to his feet, Matt pointed at Mohinder and said, "You're full of it, Mohinder. What I did – I did for Molly. I never left you. I was here, fighting for us to get back on track."

"Reading minds again, Matthew?"

"No, I swear. It only slipped in."

Standing up, Mohinder met Matt's gaze as he said, "That's the problem. I don't know whether to believe you or not. After everything that happened with Molly, I just can't know if it was an accident or if it was intentional."

Stepping away from Matt, Mohinder made his way around the sofa. Heading for the front door, he stopped when his fingertips landed on the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, he glanced over his shoulder and said, "We need to make a decision concerning the apartment by next week. Think about everything and tell me what you want to do."

Standing still, Matt watched as Mohinder walked out the door again. Shaking his head, Matt picked up his mug and Mohinder's teacup and saucer. Walking to the kitchen, he fought the urge to throw everything against the wall. Standing at the sink, he gently placed the cups in the basin and marveled at how they sat side-by-side peacefully.

Downstairs, Mohinder paused as he exited the building. Clutching the handrail, he turned back toward the door as his eyes drifted up. Closing his eyes, he sighed heavily.

"Dad!"

Turning toward the voice, he saw Molly and Simon walking hand in hand. With a smile, he watched her break away from Simon and start running toward him. He quickly descended the stairs, stumbling backwards when she slammed into him. Kissing the top of her head, he hugged her tightly until she asked, "Are you coming home, Dad?"

"No, Molly," he whispered as he pushed her away to arm's length. "I'm not."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated."

"No! It's not complicated at all," she cried as tears filled her eyes. "If this is about the birth control pills, I'll throw them away. I swear. I'll never take one again."

Grabbing onto his shirt, she implored, "I'll do anything. Tell me and I'll do it. Just make us a family again, Dad. Please."

"Oh, Molly," he sighed as he pulled her back into his arms. Gently, he ran a hand over her hair as he fought back his own tears. "Molly, I swear this has nothing to do with you."

"How can you say that?" asked Molly as she tilted her head up to look him in the eyes. "Why does everyone keep saying that? It has everything to do with me. This is my family, too. All I'm allowed to do is watch it fall apart. This is supposed to be a happy family. It's supposed to be strong and capable of surviving anything. Why can't it be that again?"

"You'll understand when you're older, Molly. Things don't always work out as you would like."

"That's not good enough," she said as she backed away.

"I love you, Molly, but that's the only answer I have to give."

"This hurts me so much," she cried as her tears spilled down her cheeks. "Doesn't it hurt you, too?"

"Of course, it does."

"Then tell me how you do it."

"Do what?"

"How do you bear the pain?"

In response, he gasped. He seemed to look past her for a second, before focusing on her long enough to say, "I don't know."

Tears streaming down her cheeks, she watched her Father lower his head and walk away. Knuckles white, she held herself even tighter. Her nails started to break her skin as Simon swooped down, tearing her hands from her arms. Frowning at the crescent shaped cuts near her elbows; he ran his thumbs over them and watched as they quickly mended. Meeting her gaze, he felt helpless as he took in the hitching breath, twitching lips and red eyes. Sadly, he realized that not all injuries could be so easily healed. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and called the one person he thought could help.

Half an hour later, a car came to a screeching halt in front of the apartment building. Jumping out of the car, Nathan found his son sitting on the front steps with his tear-stained girlfriend wrapped up in his arms. Slowly, Nathan stepped up to them and asked, "Simon can I talk to you for a moment?

Disentangling himself, Simon walked over. Turning Simon away from Molly, Nathan asked, "Has Matt come out yet?"

"No. We only saw Mohinder."

"Okay. That's good. Take Molly and let her clean her face. After that, take her somewhere nice for an hour, but remember the rules – public places only."

"Yes sir."

Hopping up the stairs, Nathan nodded at Molly as he passed her. Three flights of stairs later, he knocked on the apartment door. Matt opened the door looking like he'd run his hands through his hair more than once. Glancing at Matt's disheveled appearance, Nathan quipped, "You keep that up and all your hair will fall out."

Walking past Matt, he continued, "You don't want that with all your problems because then you'll just have all your problems, but you'll be bald, too."

"Nathan, why are you here?"

"Simon called me. He and Molly met up with Mohinder as he was leaving. It didn't end well."

"What? What happened? Is Molly okay?"

"She's fine. Simon took her somewhere to get her mind off everything while you and I go talk."

"Why would we do that?"

"Because you're my best friend and I think it's time. Don't you?"

Opening the door, Matt waited for Nathan to exit before following him out. They exited the building in silence. Turning right, they headed east. Each step took them further away from the apartment. As each block melted away, so did Matt's tension. By the time they entered a local park, Matt was able to breathe deeply.

"So I guess you guys are getting divorced?"

"We're not married."

"Yeah, but that's just a technicality. For the most part, you're more married than I am. So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," said Matt with a shrug. "I haven't really thought it through."

"Come on, Parkman. You've been divorced before. You know how this goes."

"It's not the same this time, Nathan," explained Matt as he came to a stop. Flopping down on a nearby bench, he continued, "I never loved Janice the way I love Mohinder."

While Matt spoke, Nathan stood. Looking down, he met Matt's eyes as he continued to explain.

"My break with Janice was clean. Once the papers were filed and the property split; we never spoke to each other again. I was happy to walk away and leave that chapter behind me, because by then, Mohinder and Molly were already in my life."

With a heavy flop of his own, Nathan sat beside Matt. Slapping Matt twice on the thigh, he said, "Well, I'm your best friend. I'm not Mohinder and I can't be everything to you that he is, but you and I have been through a lot and I want you to know that I'll be here for you."

"Thanks, Nathan." Sitting forward, he threaded his fingers together. Studying the asphalt, he whispered, "This time is different for another reason. This time, I've got a kid. Kids don't split so easy. I'm afraid he's going to try and take Molly away from me. From the talk at the precinct, it seems that courts don't think of cops as reliable parents."

Watching the hunched shoulders, Nathan listened quietly. "Ahh Matt, I know what you're going through. Back when Heidi and I were separated, it made my head spin how fast she had restraining orders and temporary custody orders in place; keeping me away from my sons."

"Here, I want you to take this," he said as he pulled a card out his wallet. Drawing a pen from his coat pocket, he wrote on the back of the card and handed it to Matt. "This is the name and number of a family law attorney I know. He's a real pit bull. You should call him right away."

Taking the card, Matt stared at it for a couple seconds. "I don't want to do this, Nathan."

Patting Matt on the shoulder, Nathan sighed, "I know. Sleep on it, but don't wait too long. Once the wheels start turning, things get ugly real fast."


	7. Words I Had Forgotten

Words I Had Forgotten

The clock read two-thirty. The darkness of the room and the sleep still tugging at his brain told him it was still the middle of the night. The whining hinges signaled a trespasser just entered through the front door. The squeaking floorboards told Matt that the intruder was coming closer. Sitting up in bed, Matt pulled off his blankets as he slowly, carefully, silently shifted to the edge of the bed. As his left big toe touched the floor, he heard a familiar string of angry words. Slapping his hand loudly against his forehead, he waited for the prowler to enter the bedroom.

As the door opened, Matt lowered his hand onto his lap and said, "Y'know, sneaking into a cop's home is a quick way to get shot."

Taping the side of his head, Mohinder replied, "Lucky for me – you were listening."

"I was listening, alright, but not to your mind. Lucky for you – you're about as subtle as an elephant in a glass cage."

Grimacing from the insult, Mohinder quickly closed the bedroom door. Turning to face Matt, he explained, "I thought you'd be listening. I started a mantra of 'Don't shoot! It's only me!' while I was out in the hallway."

"I don't listen in on every thought that happens by."

"In other words, you only listen in on every other Thursday?"

"That's a really annoying habit you have there."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you shouldn't pretend to know what's really in my mind."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. After all, let's not forget who the real telepath is here."

"How could I forget? That's what brought us to this."

"No, that was your pride."

"More like my reason. I have to use my strengths, such as they are. After all, I don't have any special abilities on which to rely."

"I don't know, Mohinder. You seem to have acquired the special ability to piss me off."

For a second, Mohinder moved to fire off a response, but then, he stopped. Like a sail that's lost its headwind, he slumped down. His arms fell limply to his sides. Finally, with his palms up, he raised his hands waist high.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore, Matthew." One small step at a time, he advanced until he came to stand beside the bed, a couple feet from where Matt was seated. With a loud sigh, he sat down carefully as he repeated, "I don't want to fight anymore."

"Neither do-"

It wasn't the fingers on his lips that stopped him. It wasn't the thumb that quickly replaced those fingers. It wasn't the gentle way that thumb rubbed his bottom lip. No. It was the steely resolve in Mohinder's eyes that stopped Matt dead in his tracks.

"Matthew, I have something to say and I need you to remain quiet and say not a word until I have said everything I need to say." He waited for the nod, then he continued, "For the past couple weeks, I've fed my anger towards you. I willingly let the pain blind me because it was easier than seeing what damage I left in my wake. I started to see again today. I saw how much this is hurting Molly. I saw the pain I caused you. I realized how much this is hurting me, as well.

"I've been roaming about since I left this afternoon. I must have passed my hotel several times, but I could never enter. There didn't seem to be much of a point to it. I knew it wouldn't be able to sleep. So, I came here. You see, Molly said something that reminded me of some wise words my Father once told me. Words I had forgotten until now."

"When I was twenty years old, I finished my undergraduate work in bio-tech engineering at the University of Madras. That summer, I enjoyed my home. I enjoyed India knowing I would be leaving for Oxford in a few short months. It was then that I met a young woman by the name of Mira Shenoy. She was intelligent, educated and beautiful. We shared the same class and sect. We both came from prominent families in Madras and were headed on a similar course of study. From the moment we started dating, our community rejoiced."

"As the date for my departure neared, I began to feel incredible pressure to make a formal commitment to Mira. I avoided the question and agonized over the idea for weeks. Then one day, my Father called me into his office. He asked me to sit and, once I was seated, offered me some advice. He said that at its best, happiness is fleeting, but pain can be infinite. He told me to worry less about what would make Mira happy or what would make our parents happy or even what would make me happy. Instead, he directed me to ask myself one question – Would it hurt more to leave Mira or to stay with her?"

"I left my Father's office and I walked for six hours through the streets of Madras. As the sun dawned, I made up my mind. I went to Mira and ended our relationship. Until yesterday, I had pushed my Father's wise words far away. Now, I realize that was a mistake."

"My Father is still teaching me. From his grave, he still touches me. Even though I tried to avoid this conclusion, I could not escape his words. I have had a lot of time to think and now I know what I must do. I know what I must say."

Taking a hold of Matthew's hands, Mohinder paused. Slowly, he brought the hands up to his lips and kissed them. Pressing his forehead against hard knuckles, he whispered, "I want to come home, Matthew."

Looking up into Matt's eyes, he explained, "You hurt me. You betrayed me. As a result, I felt pain, but I would rather feel that pain. I would rather come back and face that pain, knowing that one day we will get past that pain, than to live forever with the constant ache of having lost you."

Leaning forward, Matt pulled Mohinder into a firm embrace. Placing his head on Mohinder's shoulder, Matt held on tight, squeezing even tighter when Mohinder's hands grabbed at his back. Pecking Mohinder on the shoulder, Matt whispered, "In the morning, we'll tell Molly that you're coming home."

"Thank you," said Mohinder as he let out a breath he finally, truly exhaled for the first time in the past two weeks. "I know she'll love that."

"It'll be good to see her smile again."

"Yes, it will," Mohinder sighed. Tipping back his head, he looked up at Matt's face. In return, Matt pulled back, allowing him a full view. Staring into his eyes, Mohinder asked, "What do you think she'll say about all this?"

"What do I think?" A tremble of laughter filled Matt. As his chest hitched, he pulled Mohinder closer and said, "I think she'll say that she needs to call Simon and tell him everything."

Together, they laughed. Coming up for air first, Matt asked, "Why did she have to grow up?"

"I don't know, but I know I don't like it."

"You can say that again," replied Matt as he brought his laughter under control. Scanning Mohinder's face, he became suddenly sober. Bringing his hand up to cup Mohinder's cheek, he whispered, "Tomorrow, we'll go to the hotel and get your things."

"Yes."

"Just promise me one thing - Don't ever do this to me again."

Opening his eyes, Mohinder pulled back from the familiar hand. "What was that, Matthew?"

"Don't leave again." Suddenly serious, Matt looked Mohinder in the eyes. "You can come home, but don't ever leave me like that again. If you get angry, if I do something that makes you mad, then get mad. Yell at me. Take a swing at me. Just don't ever leave me like that again."

Gently, Mohinder cupped Matt's cheek. Slowly, he drew him closer until they kissed softly. Drawing out the moment, he ran his hands into Matt's hair, holding him in place. With a final pucker, he pulled away and said, "I don't think you have to worry about that, Matthew,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I think I have finally learned the ultimate lesson that my Father was trying to teach me that day."

"And that is?"

"It's not enough to hold onto love. Sometimes, you have to cling to it, too."


End file.
